Stuck in a Closet
by Eyeless Maiden
Summary: Lucy is trapped in the closet, and Mira, not being able to open it comes up with a plan. Her first and last thought was Natsu. Nalu One-sot Rated T for minor language.


**Hey guys I'm back, and i just want to say i love all the comments you give me on past stories.**

**It really has kept me writing on this website.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this one-shot i randomly thought of.**

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima not me.**

**(read the bottom for explanation)**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

it was cramped in the closet, and Lucy hated it. There were magic items everywhere. Some in boxes, other laying around on the ground, and even some hanging form the ceiling. Thank goodness there had been a light in here, or Lucy would have also been stuck in the dark.

Now it wasn't her intention to get stuck in the guilds closet, But the door had rolled shut behind her and licked itself. she was just supposed to grab a teleportation lacrima form inside here. It didn't help that she didn't have her keys with her. The one time she she needed them, she left them sitting next tot Levy.

Lucy groaned out loud. the blond mage doubted it would have helped anyway. Some of these closets had a type of magical barrier so when magic is used on it, it wont work. They made this for the times Fairy Tail got into fights. They didn't want the Items in the closet to be destroyed with everything else, so they put up a protection against forced entry.

The brown eyed girl had tried banging and yelling against the door, but she had no such luck getting attention. The guild was in a whole other room.

Lucy Growled again.

Sudden footsteps outside made her jump, and she immediately started to call out.

"Hey, whoever's out there can you help me?" She knocked against the door.

"Lucy? is that you?" The surprised voice from the other side belong to Mira. "What are you doing in there?"

"The door closed behind me when i was trying to get some lacrima for the master. Now I'm locked in."

"Okay, dont worry I'll go get the key." She said

"I have a key." Lucy said quietly while shrugging. it was just sort of a statement, but Mira heard it.

"You have _the_ key?"

"_The_ key?" Lucy's eyes widened.

"Lucy, there's only one." She paused and just sat there for a moment not believing what she was hearing. there was only one key?

"One?" She grit her teeth as she frowned.

"I told master a long time ago to get a spare and he always just shrugged it off." Mira said apologetically form the other side. But the mention of the master Lucy had an idea.

"Well get the Master, he can surely open this." Lucy said confidant in his power.

"Master left a little while ago after you didn't come back with the teleportation lacrima." She paused again. this was not happening.

'WHAT!" she screamed. "So I'm stuck in here?" She sulked. There was a long pause after that, but Lucy knew Mira was still on the other side. She could sense her presence there.

Suddenly she heard a snap form he other side.

"I think i got it. Don't worry Lucy i'll have you out of there in a jiffy." Mirajane got up and ran down the hallway with the echos of her footsteps chasing after her.

"It had better be good." Lucy crossed her arms.

**Mira's P.O.V**

It was a long shot, but Mira believed that He would be able to break it down. Even if there were enchantments on the closet, he would be able to pass that.

The barrier was supposed to protect against damage form a fight in the guild. But if his Motivation was greater than just a fight he could get past the spell.

Mira had a plan, and she couldnt help but smile as she thought about it.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

Natsu was sitting next to happy eating some curry rice, with extra curry and extra curry...yeah he liked his food hot.

he scarfed down the food not being able to help where his train of though went. He was wondering where Lucy was. He didn't see her in the guild. Natsu scanned the room again still unable to find the blond.

Maybe she was with a friend. He shrugged until he considered that friend being a boy. He heard himself growl.

"Natsu!" a familiar voice yelled form his right. he looked to see Mira running towards him with a urgent look on her face.

"Whats wrong Mira?" he asked. she stopped next to him and took a couple of breaths before answering.

"Its Lucy." His heart leapt. was she in trouble, was she hurt? He would kill whoever did it. "She's stuck in the closet." He settle down with a sigh and smiled. It was just like Lucy to get trapped someplace dumb.

"She's trapped in there with sting, and he's trying to do things to her." Natsu's smiled faded, and he sneered instead. Anger boiled inside him like water in kettle. That bastard blonde was trying to do things to Luce, _his_ Luce. He had some real guts to come and take advantage of her in their own guild. He would kill that dragon-slayer.

"STING YOU BASTARD!" He screamed and ran down the hall where Mira had come from, and to the closet. he heard a small cry from inside, and rage surged through him like blood. Without any resistance he tore the door off its hinges.

He looked around in the small room with red in his vision, but Sting was nowhere to be found. His confusion snapped him out of his rage.

"Natsu!" Lucy jumped up and gave him a hug. He hugged her back happily, but he didn't know why he couldn't see Sting. He held her at arms length.

"Where's Sting?" Lucy blinked and looked as confused a he did.

"probably at Sabertooth, unless he came here." she shrugged.

"He wasn't in the closet with you?" Natsu noticed Lucy blush, and she suddenly looked a little angry, puffing out her cheeks.

"Why would sting be in the closet with me?" The fire mage shook his head a little unable to come up with a reason for this confusion.

"He wasn't trying to take advantage of you?" Her expression softened a little.

"No."

"Then why did you yell?" The pink haired dragon-slayer loosened his grip on his friend.

"Oh, one of the items that was hanging form the ceiling suddenly fell on my head." She blushed more. "you thought sting was trying to trying to take advantage of me? is that why you came to my aid?" Natsu felt his face get hot and he knew he was blushing.

She didn't even let him answer before hugging him again.

"Thank you." he could tell Luce was smiling, and he smiled too, but still, why had Mira told ...Mira! That explains it. He felt like someone had taped a kick me sign to his back. He sighed and she let go of him, but she gave him another smirk before leaving. He heard footsteps approach him from behind.

"What do you say?" the white haired bartender laughed.

"Thanks." He couldn't have done it on his own but he didn't mind help from other people to get on Lucy's good side. He didn't know if his journey to Luce was long or short but he would get there eventually...And defiantly before that bastard Sting!

* * *

**Sorry about the Re-upload guys, I just had to change some stuff that was really bothering me.  
Its not a new story, just me being an idiot.  
Sorry again. XP**


End file.
